


Wrapped Up

by prettyvillain



Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lingerie, Married Couple, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Same AU as the other ones of this couple! All peaceful and happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvillain/pseuds/prettyvillain
Summary: “This looks new,I like it.” He speaks to her reflection as her eyes dart to meet his, his hands coming up from behind her to snake around her waist.Ardbert catches his wife trying on a new set of lingerie and he just can't keep his hands off of her.
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952359
Kudos: 6





	Wrapped Up

Truthfully Calista looks beautiful in most _anything_ she decides to wear. Whether the textiles be armour plated, thin silks and satins, or swaddled cotton and fluff, there are few items of clothing that seem a disservice for the woman to don. But were Ardbert to choose a _favourite_ from that long list of potentials, his mind will always race back to her pretty lingerie. 

How the fabric clings to her breasts or wraps around her hips, it’s enough to daze him just on sight let alone feel that texture beneath his skin when he runs his hands along her. 

Tonight he finds her fastening a bralette against her chest, the straps running along the soft skin of her shoulders as her breasts themselves sit pretty, uncased in that stretch of dainty fabric. Lace and silk, twinned to present her as a _gift_ waiting to be unwrapped. 

All of it rose pink, to match her hair.

“This looks new, _I like it_.” He speaks to her reflection as her eyes dart to meet his, his hands coming up from behind her to snake around her waist. She looks like such a gentle thing, almost a doll save for the flirtatious smile dancing along her face which spells anything but a quiet innocence. Her hands slide down to settle over his and she leans her head to one side, letting him settle his face there. 

“ _Mhm_ , this is the first time I’ve worn it since its purchase.” She cannot help but admire herself, cannot help but follow where his eyes go as they travel across her neck and down towards her stomach. Such confidence blossoms from a perfectly fitted lingerie set and she feels such pride in watching her husband unable to steady his gaze on one particular thing, instead desperate to take in everything about her. 

“Then we’ll have to give it a **proper** welcome, won’t we?” He kisses her collarbone and she sighs, her green eyes falling closed as she melts into his touch. He holds her so tightly, tight enough that she knows she will never fall, even when her head spins with passion this way. She can safely let herself go adrift with the knowledge that he shall always be there to keep her safe within his arms. 

“Mm…” She hums as the rough skin of his hands meet with the soft of her waist. But they do not linger there, moving to roam between her thighs and palming the front of her lacy underwear. Opening her eyes, she watches as Ardbert’s touch maps across every inch of her clothing, fingertips slipping beneath straps and circling skin concealed by fabric. “ _Please…_ ”

She need not ever ask twice, not when he’s so willing, **always** , to have her sighing with pleasure. Ardbert obliges only too keenly and he pulls her back, twirling her within his arms before her spine meets with the soft bed before the mirror. Her legs hang from the feather mattress and he lingers over her, just to press a kiss to her hand before he sinks to his knees. 

A girlish giggle bubbles from her lips at his rather gentlemanly act, more following as she watches him pry her legs open a way for him to settle within. “What are you—” she begins to ask, unsure of where he plans to lead her this time, but fingers tracing the dampening cloth of her underwear steal the words from her lips as they melt into a soft moan. “ _O-oh…_ ” She twists beneath him, surprised by the direction he has taken them in for the night, but not at all denying it in the slightest. 

His touch is careful but so _deliberate_ ; smoothing over her covered clit with the very tips of his fingers as he dances over her sensitive skin. Even with that layer of lace there every brush of his touch sees his wife’s body twitch in response, pleasure sparking from even just these small simple motions of care.

“I think I might have found my favourite set finally.” Ardbert’s grin is a wide and toothy one, chuckling as he continues palming her through her underwear. But she wants _more_ , wants to feel his touch against her very skin, not separated like this. He can feel her hips rising just a little, urging him to touch her more, touch her here and there and not stopping just yet. 

Calista’s laugh is a sweetened clutter of giggles, pressed to the back of her hand as if she means to stifle her weak moans and gasps, but it is to little avail. As Ardbert threads his fingers beneath the straps of her panties to tease tugging them away, she finds herself whining softly for more, pleading with him to please… _please_ fuck her. 

However, instead of doing as she asks he presses his mouth to her clothed clit and _kisses_ her there, warm breath and lips offering a buzz of pleasure to her sensitive and waiting body. She cannot help but gasp at this, her fingers roaming for his hair in some desperate effort to find something to hold onto out of sheer shock. 

Although she cannot feel it, yet, she imagines him kissing her bare skin this way and it’s enough for her to whimper. He smirks against her, pulling away only to give her exactly what he knows she craves, what he too wants more than little else. To taste her against his lips and have her cry out for him in that delicious way which he _so_ adores.

He does not remove her underwear entirely, merely moving it aside with careful fingers to better roll his tongue around her clit gently. Fingers brush at her soaking lips, teasing to push inside, as he leans his face against her and licks where he knows she likes it best. 

Calista pulls her hands away from his hair to instead travel across her body; delicate hands gliding above the lace of her bra before her fingers fall between her cleavage. Ardbert’s touch always has a way of making her feel at her most beautiful, in how he seems to worship her as one might a Goddess, once their doors are closed and his hands are upon her.

And she isn’t entirely wrong. How he holds her, cherishes her, he does so earnestly; noting how her body rises and falls as her orgasm grows ever closer. Chasing it for her if only to hear her call out his name upon her release. “Ardbert-- _ah_! Yes, that’s so good—” He hears her cry out as that magnificent body decorated in lace twists and thrusts towards him. 

Dipping his fingers inside and tasting her on his tongue, he pushes her pleasure over the edge and keeps riding her through, keeps toying with her clit as she shivers above him. Somehow every part of her feels so sensitive, electrified by his touch, but soon she floats down from her high and feels the fabric of her underwear adjusted back into place. 

“We’re not quite done yet.” He warns her, rising up to full height before pulling her by her hips so that his crotch comes between her legs. To that, she cannot help but giggle;her cheeks flushed a fresh rosy red and her eyes sparkling with joy. 

“ _Oh_? Is there more to this welcoming party?” 

“Aye, we've got a ways to go yet, my love.” 

Ardbert’s lips reunite with hers and for a moment they simply kiss; passionate and sweet as they smile against one another. Perhaps, Calista muses, this may be _her_ favourite set as well after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and of course thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_prettyvillain) for more information about my requests for Kinktober! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, reader!


End file.
